Live another Day
by Tidiku
Summary: Takes place after the first movie. John Constantine continues to try and earn his way back into Gods good graces.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warner Brothers, or any thing that had to do with the movie Constantine.

Prologue: John Constantine was healed to live another day, but his ultimate fate still lie, he was doomed to hell. Gabriel had been cast out of heaven now as a mere mortal. Her very words still rang in his ears, he couldn't ever make it into Gods good graces, he was doomed. Not believing or taking to heart what she ever said, he sought to earn his way to heaven, by exorcizing and destroying demons and evil from the face of the earth.

Live another Day

The hustle and bustle of this big city made John want to puke. So busy, people going on living there lives, never knowing what lies out there supernaturally, the truth was that John envied these people. He was born with a curse, to see what lies beyond what anyone else could see, he saw demons and angels. Halflings were allowed to possess people, full fledge demons however were not allowed to roam the earth, but Satan had other plans, that's where John stepped in. He was on his way to an exorcism, Francis Gerald had called, the lead pastor of a Baptist church, someone was possessed with a Halfling, well it had to be a Halfling because full fledge demons were not allowed to roam the earth. He was carrying all his necessary exorcism tools, he had his pentagrams, his cross necklace, dragons breath, holy knuckles, he had one vile of holy water he took from the bowling alley, he was set. He was in front of the house before he knew it and entered, the same old stuff over and over, people possessed, John saves the day, it was getting very old. He saw the priest, he was in front of the door praying, hearing hissing, spitting and moaning in the room in front of him. The pastor was crying, his perfrial caught John.

" I am so glad you are here Mr. Constantine " he said after clearing his throat.

" So am I..." sarcasim oozed from his words. The pastor looked at him puzzled. John looked back at him annoyed, the same old stuff... " Alright we can do this the easy way or the right way " The pastor was even more confused. " I can kill the demon and the boy, or i can save him, but the demon will get away " John ended. The pastor was tearing up, he had a choice to save a life and let a demon roam the earth, or to kill this innocent boy. John saw the look on the mans face, he didnt want to kill the boy so he chose the easy way. " Never mind...just do me a favor and step back, and whatever you do dont look in here" Before entering John slipped on his holy knuckles. Opening the door quietly he stepped in and closed it behind him. The demon possessed boy twisted his head completely around and hissed at John, he had dealt with so many before that it didnt faze him. He uttered prayer words and the demon fell back hissing and spitting.

" Leave our kind alone " It hissed as his head turned back right and shot up, it went for Johns throat but before it could John stepped out of the way, he wanted to avoid being hurt at all.

"Go back to hell! " John hollered punching the demon in the demon boy in the face, it took a hard hit and sent it hurling into the wall making a crater the size of a body, the demon immediately stood back up and took off at Constantine again. John had just about had enough already he thought lying on the ground after being hit very hard in the stomach. It hissed and spit at him, John stood up and spit to his side. " Alright... " leaping forward he jumped on the screaming demon and uttered a prayer under his breath. Skin sizzled as the demon inside was hurting, John took his cross necklace and burned it into the demons forehead, the twitching, screaming, hissing, and spitting stopped. The demon shot out of the body and took off through the roof, leaving a huge hole, that was not an ordinary Halfling as he had thought, that had to be a full fledge demon. Afraid the boy woke up to a man sitting on top of him, John was lost in his own thoughts of how the hell that was a full demon but heard the boy yell, he turned and looked down, he was still on top of the boy, and he had scared him bad. Standing up with a cross necklace in his hand, and some holy knuckles he looked pretty mean, the boy calmed down as the pastor of the church opened the door. Francis calmed him down and prayed for him, praising God. This was the time for John to leave, he didnt do this part, for he was already doomed to the worst punishment ever. He exited the house leaving them to there worship, he headed back home, to do what he always did, wait for a call from someone in trouble.

To be continued…


End file.
